Accidental Valentine's
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: It's not a Valentine's Kuroo quite expected but it's still a beautiful beginning.


Happy Valentine's day guys! Or happy singles days to fellow single peeps lmao.

* * *

Kuroo adjusts the collar of his neatly pressed shirt for the fifth time that day and nervously sweeps his fingers through his untameable mop of hair. He's been pacing up and down the hallway for the past ten minutes in an effort to calm himself, a box of expensive chocolates in one hand and the most beautiful bouquet of roses he could get in the other. It's a cliché gift choice but it was effective when it came to placating his lover, or at least Kuroo hopes it will be. With a sharp huff, Kuroo brings his hand up to sharply rap on the door and he eagerly waits for the sound of footsteps.

Padded footsteps approach from behind the door and Kuroo mentally rehearses the apology he's planned out, even bringing out his most charming smile that's sure to make anyone forgive him. As soon as the door opens, Kuroo's about to speak but the words are stuck in his throat at the sight that was definitely not his lover. Hot, but not the right person. His smile twitches and falters as his gaze flickers over to brass number plate screwed onto the wood and then to the blond bespectacled stranger who doesn't seem too amused at having a silent conversation.

"Uh… This is flat 115 right?" Kuroo's thoughts return to the voicemail he received just a week earlier with a threat of a break up, but that wasn't the first time they fought to such an extent—

"It is. I just moved in a few days ago."

Kuroo slowly blinks as he blatantly stares over the stranger's shoulder, catching sight of the boxes that litter the near empty room and only then it finally clicks in his head that he's been rudely dumped, and he's just made a fool out of himself in front of a (very attractive) stranger. "I can't believe it." He wails, trying to brush off the seriousness with a choked laugh. "I thought of surprising my partner on Valentine's day but I guess I was the one being surprised instead. You know what? Here. You might as well have these instead, it'll just end up in the trash if I keep it anyway."

The stranger finds himself saddled with a bunch of flowers and chocolates in his arms and he stares inquisitively at the other, ready to shove the gifts back and slam the door in his face because why the hell should he be the recipient of unwanted items? However, as mean as he usually is, he can't help but feel sorry for the guy who's just about to leave with a broken heart.

"Hey, wait." He doesn't know what possessed him to do this; perhaps it was just a sorry excuse not to spend that day alone in his new apartment or even out of the goodness of his heart (which he highly doubts is the case). "I won't be able finish all these by myself… And I was watching a movie when you interrupted so…" He sighs loudly, nudging up his glasses out of habit. "Do you want to come in and join me?"

The dejection in Kuroo's expression immediately fades and his eyes brighten at the prospects of the offer. "Really? Can I?! Are you sure?!"

The stranger sidesteps to lean against the frame of the entrance, rolling his eyes though the quirk in his lips showed nothing but mirth. "Get in before I change my mind."

Kuroo has never been so grateful in his life and he decides he needs to know his wonderful saviour's name which he quickly finds out is Tsukishima Kei from the address on the unopened boxes by the couch. "I'm Kuroo by the way. Kuroo Tetsurou! I just… Really, thank you for inviting me in! I'd probably end up going home and crying in bed otherwise!"

Tsukishima scoffs as he sets an extra mug of tea on the coffee table before taking a seat beside Kuroo, the opened box of chocolates placed between them. The conversation starts off easy– movie mostly ignored as it plays in the background– and somehow, Kuroo enjoys the banter and sarcasm they throw at each other and he would never have imagined that they would have hit it off so well. By the time Kuroo checks for the time, it's well past into the night and he's pleasantly surprised at how much fun he's had, probably the most in months. The chocolates are mostly finished and the credits of the movie rolled over ages ago, though the conversation never really ended.

He learns a lot about Tsukishima within the span of those few hours, mainly how he smiles when he thinks Kuroo's not looking, how his slender fingers constantly fidgeted despite the confidence in every word he fires at Kuroo. As he gets up to leave, he can't help but feel a pang in his chest. He really wants to know Tsukishima better but what if he thinks he's just a rebound for Kuroo's sad little broken heart?

Kuroo starts up an internal conflict that lasts a minute too long till Tsukishima waves a hand in front of his face to get his attention but it ends up with Kuroo blurting out his thoughts. "Can I have your number? I mean! Like I thought I could take you out for coffee sometime soon! As um… repayment for taking up your time and all!" He blanches at his own words and for the second time that day, he wants to dig a hole and bury himself, but not before quickly adding as an afterthought, "And it's _not_ because I'm using you as a rebound! I swear!"

Tsukishima's expression is almost unreadable and Kuroo is deathly afraid that he's offended Tsukishima and that he'll never see or speak to him ever but once again, his hopes are miraculously lifted when Tsukishima hands over his phone for Kuroo to type in his number. "You'd better. I could have unpacked half my things during this time."

"I could come over tomorrow and help you! Maybe we could grab a meal after that?"

The hopeful gleam in Kuroo's golden eyes is hard to ignore, and even harder to refuse. Then again, there's no reason to when he has enjoyed Kuroo's company thus far. The thought itself shakes Tsukishima to his very core and frankly, it scares him to think that he's making choices that he usually wouldn't ever make, that day being an exception. "Since you offered, please be prepared to be worked to the bone, Kuroo-san."

"Gladly." While Valentine's day had been a bitter end of a relationship, a beautiful beginning had taken root and Kuroo decides he would never want to exchange it for anything in the world.


End file.
